bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash B-Daman - Episode 01
Crash Your Adversity! is the first episode of the Crash B-Daman season. It first aired on January 9, 2006. Plot In a beautiful city, there lives a boy named Hitto Tamaga whose very excited to return home. Since he is so much in a hurry, he can't avoid but to catch a few mishaps along the way. As soon as Hitto returned home, he is greeted by his cousin, Nana Sendo. Hitto is disappointed that Nana had forgotten his birthday so he walks away to the balcony and yelled in frustration. Nana cheers him up and gives him a present but it was not long before Hitto notices a larger box in their table. Hitto tries to open it, albeit recklessly but Nana tried to warn him that it might be a bomb. They dropped the box and soon realized that it was from Hitto's missing father. After reading the embarrassing letter, Hitto and Nana opened the box and to their surprise, it contains a B-Daman, disassembled. Hitto is overjoyed by this because he had been wanting to have a special B-Daman of his own. While Hitto was trying to assemble his B-Daman, he recalled the times in which he was pestering his father to give him a B-Daman, Magnum Ifrit. After much struggle, Hitto finally completes the assembly. That afternoon, Hitto and Nana go out biking. A train alights by the station and a white-haired young man arrives to the city, swearing to himself that he will destroy the B-Ders there. Hitto and Nana arrive to the marketplace and was given foodstuffs by their friends. Later on, the two go inside the town's B-Daman stadium called "B-Center". Inside the B-Center, Hitto witnesses the end of a Crash Tower Battle and a local bully named Ginzou Ooguro picking on the losing player. Hitto recklessly challenges Ginzou to a match in the condition that if he wins, Ginzou will return the boy's marbles. However, if Hitto loses, he will give his hairpin to Ginzou. Hitto shows off his new B-Daman which caught the attention of everyone but not for long. A blond-haired fox-like boy grabs everyone's attention. Then he goes down to help Hitto place a Loading Magazine and adjust his aim. Ginzou soon reveals that they will have a Crash Tower Battle. Hitto is largely unfamiliar with this, much to the annoyance of his cousin and the blonde boy. A nerdy-looking announcer explains the Crash Tower Battle for the convenience of both Hitto and the viewers. During the Crash Tower Battle; Hitto ran out of marbles. He tried to reload with his extra Loading Magazine but is very slow. Hitto's inexperience with B-Daman is being more and more apparent as Ginzou tears down Hitto's tower. Still, Hitto tries to pull through and managed to knock Ginzou's Crash Tower halfway. The blonde boy tells Hitto to use the Crash Weapon but Hitto stammers as he is oblivious of the said term. This gives Ginzou the perfect chance to take that battle for himself. Hitto loses and he gives his hairpin to Ginzou but not without asking for a rematch the next day. Ginzou agrees. Hitto watches the sunset by the Harbor. Frustrated by his defeat, he started to worry about his lack of skills. The blonde-haired fox-like boy arrives and warns Hitto that B-Da Battles aren't just games. That night, Hitto trains very hard for the next-day rematch. He makes a make-shift Crash Tower which he still could not take down. The blonde-haired fox-like boy arrives and introduces himself as Konta Tsukino, a B-Daman hunter. Konta helps Hitto train by making a lot of adjustments such as Hitto's aim and also by showing him how to reload faster. Hitto's training took all night. The next morning, Hitto and Konta arrives earlier to the B-Center. Hitto's opponents had already assembled the challenge for the rematch. Hitto feels very sleepy because he has been training all night and his yawning unintentionally insults his opponent. Nana arrives to wake Hitto up. Hitto takes out his Magnum Ifrit and its coolness made Ginzou give him an ultimatum that should Hitto lose again, Ginzou will take is Magnum Ifrit. The announcer arrives to unveil the challenge for that day. Hitto is surprised to see a double-layered Crash Tower. Although the challenge is harder this time and Ginzou's ultimatum being intimidating as-is, Hitto's training pays off. He shouts his catchphrase "Break Through Obstacles!". As Hitto is unleashing his Crash Weapon to end the match, the mysterious white-haired young man is seen standing in the far back of the audience. He smirks and walks away as Hitto wins the match. Ginzou returns Hitto's hairpin and the boy's marbles as promised. Ginzou's older brother, blonde-haired boy by the name of Kinzou Ooguro, arrives to slap Ginzou for his defeat. Hitto returns to the harbor at sunset. He raises his Magnum Ifrit up into the skies, feeling proud of his victory and good deed. He tells himself that he has made his father proud. Major Events *It is Hitto Tamaga's birthday and he receives his first B-Daman, Magnum Ifrit. *Kodoh Kuraki arrives to the city. *Hitto loses his first match to Ginzou Ooguro. *Konta Tsukino helps Hitto train for his matches. *Hitto wins the rematch against Ginzou. Characters *Hitto Tamaga *Nana Sendo *Kotarou Tamaga *Konta Tsukino *Kodoh Kuraki *Masao *Ginzou Ooguro *Kinzou Ooguro *Anonymous boy *Town citizens B-Daman *Magnum Ifrit (Hitto's) *Blitz Garuda (Konta's) *Generic B-Daman Blue Ver. (Anonymous boy's) *Generic B-Daman Silver Ver. (Ginzou's) Featured B-DaBattles Crash Tower Battle Match-ups *Anonymous boy (Generic B-Daman Blue Ver.) vs. Ginzou Ooguro (Generic B-Daman Silver Ver.) = Anonymous boy and Generic B-Daman Blue Ver. *Hitto Tamaga (Magnum Ifrit) vs. Ginzou Ooguro (Generic B-Daman Silver Ver.) = Ginzou and Generic B-Daman Silver Ver. *Hitto Tamaga (Magnum Ifrit) vs. Ginzou Ooguro (Generic B-Daman Silver Ver.) = Hitto and Ifrit. Trivia Video Gallery Preview Episode Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Crash B-Daman episodes Category:Episodes